


A Quiet Murmuration

by Aralle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralle/pseuds/Aralle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отплати мне тысячей поцелуев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Murmuration

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Quiet Murmuration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275828) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



Джон был рассержен. Точнее, он был _зол_. Хотя нет, не зол. Но с Джоном определенно было что-то не так, и Шерлок не мог понять что. Он отдалился. Ушел в себя. Притих. Да. Он был, определенно, тихим. А Шерлок наблюдал и ждал — ждал, что Джон сделает... что-нибудь. Хотя бы перестанет молчать. И не задумчиво молчать, а молчать в манере Мне-нужно-тебе-что-то сказать-но-я-не-буду-иначе-что-нибудь-случится. 

Это утомляло: день за днем Джон продолжал вести себя по-прежнему. Утомляло и тревожило. Шерлок перепробовал все: приготовил чай, прекратил эксперименты, не брался за скрипку после полуночи, убрал свою грязную одежду из гостиной, купил молока. Что хуже всего — он попытался начать _светскую беседу_ : Хорошая погода! Не очень жарко, не очень холодно. То, что надо. Пасту на ужин? С... э-э, соусом? Ты слышал об этой актрисе? Она забеременела от своего... э-э... 

Ничего. 

Видимо, необходимы крайние меры. Он решил попытаться утром, во время завтрака, когда Джон был еще сонным и сговорчивым. 

— Джон, — сказал он, расправив плечи, и приблизился к столу. 

Джон оторвался от еды и посмотрел на него. Хорошо. Очень хорошо. 

— Я... Прости. 

Он очень старался, чтобы это не прозвучало вопросительно. 

Джон наклонил голову, его пальцы сжали кружку. 

— Все в порядке. — Он выжидал. А Шерлок ждал Джона. — За что, кстати? 

Шерлок фыркнул:

— Ты знаешь. 

Джон подождал еще немного и улыбнулся:

— Хм, да. Но я хотел бы услышать от тебя, может, мы говорим не об одном и том же. 

Шерлок фыркнул громче.

— Я... прости, что я солгал. 

Джон кивнул. Он откусил кусочек тоста, прожевал, сглотнул. Он ждал. 

— И?

Шерлок вцепился в стул. 

— Прости, что оставил тебя позади. 

Джон пожевал еще немного. Очень усердно. Его пищеварительная система будет ему благодарна. Наконец, он проглотил.

— И?

О. Теперь самая сложная часть, по многим причинам. 

— Прости... Ты чуть не погиб из-за меня. 

Джон ждал. Его взгляд был очень спокойным, но не холодным. Казалось, он раздумывал. Шерлок чувствовал, как на коже выступает испарина. 

— И?

Шерлок запаниковал. Что «и»? Что еще? Он облизал пересохшие губы. 

— Прости, что... купил не то молоко? Взорвал чайник два дня назад? Прожег дыру в ковре? 

Джон решил дать ему передышку. 

— Ты себя чуть не убил. Я имею в виду — да, я, конечно, не в восторге, что на меня повесили взрывчатку, но не до меня он хотел добраться. Дело было не во мне. — Он взял очередной тост. – Ты тоже мог умереть, — спокойно сказал Джон, но его руки чуть подрагивали. Он положил тост обратно. 

Костяшки пальцев Шерлока побелели. Он едва заметно кивнул. 

— Это было... — он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, — безответственно. 

— Больше, чем ты считаешь. 

Шерлок кивнул. Он ждал целую минуту. 

— Точно. Итак, мы разобрались? 

Джон покачал головой. 

— Не совсем. Думаю, ты все еще мой должник. 

— Должник, — задумчиво произнес Шерлок. 

— Да, — Джон сделал глоток чая, а затем скривился, будто тот был очень горячим, но видимо, это относилось к тому, что он собирался сказать. Шерлок ждал. Он чувствовал необъяснимую нервозность. — Ты должен заплатить. За... страх и боль, что ты причинил. 

— Заплатить… 

— Да. 

Шерлок похлопал себя по карманам. Интересно, где он оставил свой бумажник на этот раз? 

— Ну, у меня есть немного денег. 

— Нет, нет, — Джон взял тост. — Не деньгами. 

— Нет? 

— Нет. 

— Тогда… чем? 

— Я думаю. 

Шерлок сглотнул. Что это может быть? Месяц походов в прачечную? Три месяца? Ходить в магазин? Готовить? Смотреть тупые передачи? Боже. Что если Джон попросит отказаться от _работы_? Он должен отвлечь его, и быстро. 

— Я могу поцеловать тебя, — пробормотал он. 

Джон резко вскинул голову. 

— Что? – прозвучало так, словно тост застрял у него в горле. 

— Ничего. 

— Нет, повтори. Что ты сказал? 

— Ну, если тебе очень надо — я сказал, что заплачу поцелуем. 

— О чем это ты? — рука Джона задрожала так, что он положил свой тост обратно. 

— Ничего. Забудь об этом, — сказал Шерлок. — Забудь. Я... ну что? Что ты хочешь? Если не денег, то я могу продезинфицировать ванну или холодильник… 

— Я согласен, — Джон выпалил. 

— Что... ээ, холодильник? – с облегчением спросил Шерлок. Это не займет больше двух часов, самое большее час, если он воспользуется бутылкой бутилгликольацетата под кроватью… 

— Нет. Не холодильник. То, что ты предложил до этого. Хотя почистить холодильник было бы неплохо. 

Шерлок задумался. 

— Поцелуй. 

— Да. Именно. И, думаю, не один. 

Шерлок скрестил руки на груди. 

— И сколько же? 

— Тысяча должна покрыть твой долг. 

Глазами Шерлока слегка расширились. 

— Тысяча. 

Джон сухо кивнул. 

— Да. Это подойдет. В качестве оплаты, — он сделал паузу. – Возмещения убытков.

Шерлоку стало очень, очень жарко. Он чувствовал, что резкое возражение готово сорваться с его языка, но заставил себя промолчать. 

— Если ты не шутил. 

— Нет, — быстро сказал Шерлок, потому что осознал: это не было шуткой. 

— Хорошо. 

— Думаю, это справедливо. 

— Да. Я согласен. Отлично. 

— Да.

Джон вновь взялся за тост, обхватив другой рукой свою кружку. Шерлок вдруг понял, на что он действительно согласился, и почувствовал, как что-то скручивается в животе. «Либо паника, либо волнение, — решил он. — Скорее всего, и то и другое». 

— Итак, — сказал Шерлок, пытаясь заставить звучать свой голос более непринужденно. — Как ты хочешь это сделать? 

— Не’наю, — произнес Джон с набитым ртом. – Это была твоя идея, — безразлично сказал он, но его глаза смеялись. 

— Ладно, — Шерлок хлопнул в ладоши. — Я думаю, если в среднем будет пять поцелуев в день, мы закончим примерно через двести дней, плюс-минус. 

— Плюс-минус. 

— Да. 

— Долг будет оплачен. В полном объеме. 

— Да. 

Джон, продолжая жевать, кивнул. 

— Звучит выполнимо. И… как это отследить? 

Шерлок на мгновение задумался. Он схватил карандаш со стола. 

— Вот так, — сказал он, подойдя к настенному календарю. Ноги были точно резиновые, а руки потяжелели. Он сделал пометку в белом квадрате. Та была темная и зловещая, словно застыла в ожидании. Будущего. Шерлок положил карандаш. Он посмотрел на Джона. — Видишь? 

Джон кивнул, с трудом сглотнув. 

— Вижу. 

— Хорошо. Тогда начнем? 

Джон снова кивнул. 

— Конечно. Когда ты будешь готов. 

— Я уже готов. 

— Я тоже. 

— Хорошо. 

Шерлок наклонился и прижался губами к теплому мягкому лбу Джона. 

_Один._

Началось.

***

День второй:

Нервничая от одного лишь вчерашнего поцелуя, Шерлок был готов в полной мере заплатить на второй день. Все началось с небрежного поцелуя-в-лоб за завтраком, а затем утренний поцелуй в левое плечо, поцелуй в лоб перед обедом, поцелуй в висок за обедом, поцелуй во время чая, поцелуй в щеку перед ужином и после, и, наконец, поцелуй перед сном. Он хотел поцеловать в щеку, но попал в правое ухо. 

Джон спокойно сносил все это, едва моргая, когда Шерлок неожиданно подпрыгивал к нему и прикасался губами. Он просто останавливался, улыбался и кивал, глядя, как Шерлок подлетает к календарю, чтобы сделать очередную отметку. 

— Девять, — с ликованием объявил Шерлок к концу второго дня. — Почти по расписанию. 

— Отлично, — сказал Джон, зевая и потягиваясь. — Я пошел спать. 

— Подожди! — остановил его Шерлок. Он схватил Джона за плечи и поцеловал. В нос. — Спокойной ночи!

Джон моргнул. 

— Ага. Спокойной ночи. 

_Десять._

***

День одиннадцатый:

Череда поцелуев продолжалась. Один перед завтраком, когда они встречались. Целомудренный, как правило, в щеку. Остальные четыре — в течение дня, в зависимости от расписания и, порой, настроения. Надувшийся, угрюмый Шерлок редко чувствовал желание поцеловать, а иногда он ждал вечера, чтобы выдать все пять разом. Обычно при этом Джон спокойно и терпеливо стоял, считая про себя, сколько раз губы Шерлока касались его щеки: один, два, три, четыре, пять. 

Тогда Шерлок отстранялся и вздыхал, прикрыв глаза, смотрел куда-то в районе ног Джона. 

— Спокойной ночи, — говорил Джон, и Шерлок кивал, поворачивался и уходил в тень. В такие вечера Джон делал пометки сам — прямые, черные линии карандашом в белых квадратиках.

 _Пятьдесят четыре, пятьдесят пять, пятьдесят шесть._

Все шло своим ходом.

***

День семнадцатый:

Трупы вдохновили Шерлока, казалось, так же как неприкрытая похвала. Он несколько раз поцеловал Джона прямо на месте преступления. 

Шерлок танцевал вокруг тела, голос и руки выдавали его волнение, волосы растрепались, пальто вилось вокруг ног, мозг был занят очередной загадкой, разум объяснял необъяснимое. Джон смотрел и слушал, пытаясь понять, и иногда ему удавалось, но в основном просто нравилось смотреть. Лучшее шоу в городе. 

— Это же очевидно, — ответил Шерлок. 

— Потрясающе, — сказал Джон. 

— Правда? – пробормотал Шерлок себе под нос. Джон лишь кивнул. Он не был красноречив, но, в конце концов, его дважды поцеловали. 

— Не спрашивай, — сказал Джон вскинувшему руки Лестрейду. 

— Поверь, даже не собирался! 

— Какого черта? — сказала Салли, как только Шерлок отскочил. Выражение ее лица граничило между презрительной усмешкой и желанием чихнуть, верхняя губа приподнялась, а глаза слегка прищурились. Джон посмотрел на нее. 

— Что?

— Фрик только что... он поцеловал вас, — она моргнула. — Дважды. 

Джон вздохнул, соглашаясь. 

— Ну да, да. 

Салли не находила слов, она несколько раз пыталась выдать связное предложение и, наконец, остановилась на: 

— Почему? 

Джон тоже попытался найти нужные слова. Слова, которые бы сработали. Он даже начал объяснять... что-то. В конце концов, он сказал: 

— Потому что.

Пока придется обойтись этим. 

Салли резко и коротко рассмеялась. 

— Восемьдесят пять, Джон. Восемьдесят пять, — пропел Шерлок в соседней комнате. 

Джон улыбнулся. Салли ухмыльнулась.

***

День двадцать первый:

Шерлок зашел в квартиру и резко остановился. Джон и его гость вскинули головы вверх. Шерлок побледнел и поджал губы. 

— Майкрофт, — это было четвертым словом за весь день. 

— О, Шерлок. Хорошо, что ты к нам присоединился. Я только что рассказывал Джону о срочном деле… 

— Тогда я ухожу, — объявил Шерлок, хватая что-то со стола (лист бумаги, пулю — да что угодно) и разворачиваясь на каблуках.

Майкрофт скептически покачал головой. 

— Право же, Шерлок… 

— Ты можешь передать всю информацию Джону, Майкрофт, — сказал Шерлок. — Я схожу за молоком, — добавил он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Джона. 

Тот кивнул. Майкрофт постарался не выдать своего изумления. Получалось у него плохо. 

— Сто четыре, — крикнул Шерлок, сбегая вниз по лестнице. 

Джон и Майкрофт сидели в полной тишине целых тридцать семь секунд. Джон отхлебнул чай. 

— Сто четыре? — вежливо спросил Майкрофт.

***

День сорок пятый:

Джон лежал в переулке, схватившись за живот. Ему было больно. Собственные шаги отдавали набатом в ушах Шерлока. Он бросился к Джону, быстро ощупывая его. Крови не было. Слава богу, слава богу, слава богу… 

— Шерлок… — прерывисто сказал Джон. 

Тот осыпал его поцелуями везде, куда мог дотянуться. 

— Шерлок… 

Шерлок продолжал целовать, не в силах остановиться. 

— Я в порядке. 

Еще поцелуй. 

— Он просто ударил меня в живот. 

Шерлок замер, его губы застыли около виска Джона. 

— Джон? 

— Я в норме, — сказал Джон. Он понемногу восстановил дыхание. Шерлок все еще тяжело дышал. 

— Правда? 

— Да, — сказал Джон. Он потер живот, коснулся своего лица. Посмотрел на Шерлока. — Ты в порядке? 

Тот кивнул. 

— Помоги мне встать.

Шерлок протянул руку. 

Спустя некоторое время он задумчиво стоял перед календарем. 

— Джон. 

Джон оторвал взгляд от газеты. Он лежал на диване. У него все еще болел живот. 

— Я в затруднении. 

— Ты о чем?

— Я точно не уверен, сколько раз поцеловал тебя сегодня. В переулке. 

— О. 

— Ты случайно... не считал? 

— Прости? О... Нет. Я запутался после первых восьми. 

— Хм, — Шерлок изучал календарь. – Пожалуй, за сегодня я засчитаю двадцать. 

— Хорошо. 

— Чтобы не ошибиться. 

— ОК. 

— Ты согласен? 

Джон посмотрел на него. 

— Да, Шерлок. Я согласен. 

— Это немного собьет график, но для большей точности я запишу двадцать. 

— У меня стойкое ощущение, что их было больше. 

— Правда? 

Джон кивнул, покраснев. 

— Думаю, да. Но ты можешь записать сколько угодно. 

— Я просто не хочу обмануть тебя. 

— Ты не обманешь. 

— Хорошо. 

— Завтра я не буду целовать тебя. 

— O. Что ж… Хорошо. 

— Если, конечно, ты не против, — сказал Шерлок. Джон посмотрел на него и понял, что тот поддразнивает. – Или тебя опять не побьют.

— Постараюсь это предотвратить, — сказал Джон и быстро опустил голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

***

День сорок шестой:

Шерлок изучал метки. 

Дело продвигалось быстрее, чем он ожидал. Плохо. Так не годится. Он стоял и смотрел на календарь. Постучал пальцем по небольшому квадратику. Белый, в черной рамке. Безобидный. Слишком быстро, все шло слишком быстро. Может, нужно было все пересчитать, остановиться на одном поцелуе в день? Не больше двух.  
В конце концов, спешить не было необходимости.

***

День пятьдесят восьмой:

Шерлок лежал в постели. Он был болен и жалок, его бросало то в жар, то в холод, тошнило. Он был вялым, и раздражительным, и больным. Джон принес ему чай (отвергнут) и тосты (несъедены), и парацетамол (скрепя сердце запил водой), и поправил одеяло, и вытер лоб, и выслушал его жалобы, и, наконец, приказал ему поспать. 

— Не хочу, — сказал Шерлок. — Тошнит. 

— Станет лучше, если ты поспишь. 

— Не станет. 

— Хорошо. Мне будет лучше, если ты поспишь. 

Шерлок застонал и перевернулся на живот. Он хотел, чтобы перед глазами прекратило вспыхивать и кружиться. Он хотел только одного: чтобы все побыстрей закончилось. Джон выключил свет. Шерлок зарылся лицом в подушку. 

— Спи, — сказал Джон. 

Шерлок почувствовал, как что-то прикоснулось к затылку, к его спутанным кудрям, что-то мягкое и теплое. Шерлок поднял голову. Джон уже отошел от него. 

— Ты поцеловал меня. 

Джон остановился. 

— Да. 

— Ты поцеловал меня.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на этом событии. Ошибочное решение. Темно. Голова закружилась. Он открыл глаза и с трудом сглотнул, посмотрел на Джона. 

Тот улыбнулся. 

— Все нормально. Ты ничего не должен за этот поцелуй. 

И закрыл дверь.

***

День шестьдесят первый:

Во вторник Джона поцеловали вне расписания. 

— Это шестой, — сказал он, поставив кружку в раковину. 

Шерлок нахмурился. 

— Да? 

Джон кивнул. 

— Я не знал, что ты считаешь. 

— Иногда. И этот был точно шестым. 

— О, — Шерлок выдал. — Ну, я задолжал тебе один. Когда был болен, помнишь? 

— Хм. Да, — он смотрел, как Шерлок выходил из кухни. — Подожди. Ты не будешь его отмечать? 

Шерлок остановился.

— Нет. Считай, что это было безвозмездно. 

Джон отвернулся, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

***

День семидесятый:

— Ты все еще... не против? — спросил Шерлок. 

— Чего? 

— Этого метода... оплаты. 

— O. Да. Все нормально, — Джон откашлялся. – А что? Ты против? 

— Нет. 

— Хорошо. 

— Тогда продолжим. 

— Конечно. 

Шерлок поцеловал его в ухо. 

_Четыреста двадцать два._

***

День семьдесят седьмой:

На ужин было вино. Много вина — больше, чем они обычно пили, а надувшийся Шерлок не целовал Джона весь день. 

— Оставь посуду, — сказал Джон. Он чувствовал, что не способен сдвинуться с кресла. Он вообще был не способен двигаться. Шерлок лежал на диване, впрочем, только наполовину. Его губы шевелились, но слов не было слышно. Джон не услышал ни одного. Он сидел некоторое время, наблюдая за губами Шерлока. Они были изумительны. Он подумал, как это – почувствовать их на своих губах. Четыреста пятьдесят девять гребаных поцелуев, и ни одного в губы. Одна пародия. 

— Ну, — сказал Джон в конце концов. Он уже с трудом мог четко говорить, – я пошел спать. 

Губы Шерлока перестали двигаться. Печально. Джон попытался встать. Ему удалось. Почти. 

— Ты сегодня спишь здесь? — спросил он. Шерлок величественно пожал плечами. Он был пьян, но, безусловно, не как Джон, потому что, когда тот попытался пройти мимо, Шерлок ловко вскочил и преградил путь к лестнице. Джон уставился на него. Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал его в губы. Ощущение было поразительным, его рот, мягкий и нежный, даже не двигался. Лишь легкое, еле ощутимое давление. Джон не закрыл глаза. «А Шерлок закрыл», — отметил он с интересом. Они простояли так секунд двадцать, затем Шерлок отодвинулся достаточно, чтобы произнести: 

— Спокойной ночи. 

— Мы пьяны,— сказал Джон. 

— Немного. 

— Я пьян. 

— Хочешь сказать, что это не считается? — сказал Шерлок, отступая все дальше. 

Джон кивнул. 

— Нет. Да. Считается, — он выглядел слегка ошеломленным. Или это отвращение? Шерлок не был уверен. 

_Четыреста шестьдесят._

***

День семьдесят восьмой:  
Пять очень целомудренных, очень быстрых поцелуев, почти не встречаясь глазами.

_Четыреста шестьдесят пять._

***

День восемьдесят шестой:

Шерлок стоял перед календарем. Пятьсот шестнадцать. Больше половины. Это было невозможно. 

Он, нахмурившись, постукивал по белому квадратику. 

_тук тук тук тук тук тук_

Как это возможно? 

_тук тук тук тук тук тук._

***

День девяносто третий:

— Спасибо, Шерлок, — сказал Джон. — Они… э-э... милые. 

Это было самым приемлемым словом, которым он мог описать подарки Шерлока. Чехол для мобильника в форме человеческого уха («Оно же... не настоящее?» «К сожалению, нет.») и пакет сушеных червей со вкусом барбекю («Я слышал, они очень вкусные.» «Слышал? То есть, ты их даже не пробовал?» «Нет, их там много. Можешь поделиться.» «Да. Точно.»).

— Пожалуйста. 

Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал Джона в щеку. 

— В этом году можно не вешать омелу, — сказал Шерлок. 

— Да уж. Счастливого Рождества, Шерлок. 

— И тебе, Джон. 

Поцелуй. Еще один. 

_Пятьсот пятьдесят, пятьсот пятьдесят один, пятьсот пятьдесят два._

***

День сто пятый:

Земля около реки была обледенелой и холодной. Они шли быстро, поскальзываясь, из рта вырывались белые облачка пара. Тело. Тело. Где тело? Где-то здесь должно быть тело. 

— Джон... Джон! Смотри! — Шерлок указал пальцем в перчатке. Не тело. Намного лучше. 

В стороне виднелся черный водоворот, клубящийся низко над землей, затем поднимающийся все выше и выше над рекой, над деревьями, зависая и вновь перетекая то вверх, то вниз. Черное облако синхронной красоты. 

— Что это? — спросил Джон. Он сделал шаг вперед. Трава под его ногой ломалась, точно стеклянная. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Это было... завораживающе. 

— Скворцы, — Шерлок сказал едва слышно. — Тысячи скворцов летают вместе, ищут место на ночевку. Это...

— Да. 

Они смотрели до тех пор, пока не стало слишком темно. Оба молчали. Тогда Шерлок повернулся и поцеловал его. Дважды в подбородок и один раз в шею. 

— Что... что это было? – улыбнулся Джон. 

— Ничего. Я... 

— Что?

Шерлок задумался. 

— Я... счастлив. 

_Шестьсот двадцать девять, шестьсот тридцать, шестьсот тридцать один._

***

Дни со сто шестого по сто двенадцатый:

Ни одного поцелуя. Даже ни намека. 

На седьмой день Джон поднялся, чтобы уйти спать, потом остановился. Он надеялся, что не покраснел так сильно, как ощущалось. 

— Ээ. 

Шерлок оторвал взгляд от книги. 

— Да? 

— Я пойду спать. 

— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи. 

Джон сделал шаг и вновь остановился. 

— Ты не собираешься...

Шерлок снова посмотрел вверх. Он выглядел заинтересованным и одновременно раздраженным.

— Что? 

— Ты знаешь. 

— Джон. Пожалуйста. Заканчивай с этим. Я читаю, вообще-то. 

Джон засунул руки в карманы. 

— Поцелуй меня, — сипло попросил он. 

Шерлок вздохнул. Он заложил пальцем книгу. 

— Нет. Я имею в виду... нет необходимости спешить, правда? То есть, мы рассчитали на двести дней и опережаем график, — он сделал паузу. — Конечно, если ты не хочешь побыстрее с этим закончить. 

— Нет, нет. Нет, я не... это имел в виду. Я просто. Я просто... проверял. Что все идет, — Джон запнулся, — по расписанию. 

— Именно так. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джон. — Спокойной ночи. 

— Спокойной ночи. 

Они дошли до шестьсот тридцать первого.

***

День сто шестнадцатый: Очень, очень рано.

— Что? — спросил Джон, садясь, и потер лицо. Он посмотрел на часы. Половина второго ночи. — Что случилось? 

— Ничего. Ничего не случилось, — ответил Шерлок. Он взгромоздился на кровать рядом с Джоном, пальцы вцепились в простыни. Он говорил шепотом. — Просто... я решил поцеловать тебя... пожелать спокойной ночи. 

— O. Хорошо. Ну... это нормально. Хотя, тебе не обязательно... Уже поздно, так что это уже с натяжкой можно назвать пожеланием спокойной ночи. — Джон чувствовал, что его язык с трудом ворочается. Он едва ли что-то понимал. Может, это сон... — Я только спросил, вдруг что-то случилось, или ты уже не хотел… 

Шерлок наклонился и прижался к нему теплыми сухими губами. Было похоже на поцелуй, когда они напились, но на этот раз Шерлок не бездействовал. Джон был так ошеломлен, что неподвижно застыл, способный лишь отмечать шквал ощущений. Шерлок целовал его. Действительно целовал. 

Какого хрена. 

Губы двигались мягко, но настойчиво, не оставляя места для сомнений. Ни единого. И теперь добавился язык, совсем немного, застенчиво касаясь нижней губы Джона и вновь исчезая. Джон ощущал горячее дыхание на своем лице, этот чертов язык, и чувствовал, что пижамные штаны становятся все теснее, и… твою мать.

Шерлок оставил в покое простыни и обхватил руками лицо Джона. Шерлок держал его подбородок своими длинными тонкими пальцами и продолжал целовать целовать целовать. 

Джон закрыл глаза и сделал единственное, что ему оставалось. Он поцеловал в ответ. 

Вот так. Это поцелуй был совершенно другим. Он был нежным и теплым, и настойчивым, и осознанным, и чертовски чувственным. 

Этот поцелуй не имел ничего общего с возмещением убытков.

***

День сто шестнадцатый: Позже.

Джон расхаживал из угла в угол. Шерлок возился со своими реагентами. 

— Шерлок. 

Тишина. 

— Шерлок.

— Ммм. 

— Ты не собираешься ничего мне объяснить?

Тишина. 

— Что это было? 

— Что именно?

— Ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, о чем я! Я о... ты знаешь! О ночи. Что это было? — прорычал Джон. 

Шерлок даже не поднял головы. 

— Хм, ну же, Джон. Это был поцелуй. Или последние несколько месяцев ты не обращал на них внимания? 

— Шерлок, этот поцелуй был... был. Он очень отличался от всех... остальных, — он замолчал. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, как, наверное, смешно этот разговор звучал со стороны. Он потер переносицу, пересиливая желание прикоснуться к губам. — Что это было? — тихо повторил он. 

Шерлок вздохнул и поднял голову. По его взгляду было невозможно что-то понять. 

— Если хочешь знать, это был номер шестьсот тридцать два.

***

День сто семнадцатый:

Пять очень целомудренных, очень быстрых поцелуев, почти не глядя.

***

День сто восемнадцатый:

— Шерлок. 

— Мм? 

— Я думаю, мы должны об этом поговорить. 

Шерлок поцеловал его в щеку мимоходом. 

— Поговорить о чем? 

Джон свирепо уставился на него. 

— Шестьсот сорок, Джон!

***

День сто девятнадцатый:

Шерлок изучал календарь. 

_Тук тук тук тук._

Он задумался, на сколько дней можно все затянуть. 

_Тук тук тук тук._

Заметит ли Джон, если он просто будет продолжать?

***

День сто сорок третий:

— Ненавижу день Святого Валентина. 

— Правда? Почему? 

— Искусственный «праздник», искусственные обычаи. Отвратительно. 

— О. 

— В конце концов, мне больше не нужен повод, чтобы поцеловать тебя, правда? 

Джон сглотнул. 

— Думаю, нет. 

— Ну вот. Так что, по крайней мере, сегодня я не буду тебя целовать. Как акт неповиновения. 

— Хорошо, — Джон попытался улыбнуться. — Если ты так хочешь. 

— Да. 

Джон решил, что он тоже ненавидит День святого Валентина.

***

День сто пятьдесят седьмой:

— Джон. 

— Мм. 

— У меня есть... объявление, если тебе интересно. 

— Какое? 

— Это был он. 

— Кто? 

— Тысячный поцелуй. Это был он, — Шерлок запнулся. — Мы… закончили. 

— Уже? — искренне удивился Джон, что взволновало Шерлока. — Ух ты. Это было... 

— Быстро? — Шерлок постучал по календарю. — Ну, должен признать, мы закончили раньше срока. Как ты помнишь, повлияли некоторые условия. 

— Да. Я помню. 

Тишина. 

Джон уставился на Шерлока. Тот смотрел на календарь. 

— Значит, — Джон откашлялся, — долг оплачен. 

Шерлок кивнул. 

— В полном объеме. 

— Хорошо, — Джон неестественно улыбнулся. — Тогда... Спасибо. За все... — Он встал, резко оттолкнувшись от стола, отчего три пробирки, скатившись на кухонный пол, звонко разлетелись на осколки. Растеклась густая яркая жидкость. 

Шерлок подошел к Джону, и они стояли, глядя вниз. 

— О боже. Извини. Надеюсь, это не… 

— Мм?

— Яд? 

— Хм. Не думаю, — Шерлок сделал паузу. – Хотя они были важны для моего последнего расследования. 

— Ветклиника? Как это может быть связано? 

Шерлок махнул рукой. 

— Сложно сейчас объяснить. 

— Мда, — Джон вздохнул. — Я... прости. Я все уберу, — он схватил швабру. Шерлок смотрел мгновение. Затем он протянул руку и взялся за локоть Джона. 

— У меня есть идея получше. 

— Да?

— Ты можешь... возместить. 

Джон остановился, слегка улыбнувшись. 

— Правда? 

— Да. За свою... неуклюжесть. 

— Я этого не слышал. Возместить... как? Смешать еще одну порцию? 

— Конечно, нет! Ты же не знаешь… 

— Шерлок. Я пошутил. 

— О. 

Джон оперся на швабру. 

— Так что ты имел в виду? 

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

— Уверен, мы можем прийти к соглашению. 

— Соглашению? 

— Да. Об оплате. 

— А, ты имеешь в виду, возмещение ущерба? 

Шерлок кивнул. Да. Именно. Он затаил дыхание. В голове проносились тысячи мыслей: я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось. Мне нравится целовать тебя. Тебе тоже? Надеюсь. Я правда надеюсь. Поцелуй меня. Поцелуй меня прямо сейчас, черт возьми. 

Глаза Джона потемнели. Он закусил губу. Склонил голову. Улыбнулся. Шагнул вперед. Стекло хрустнуло под ногами. Он задержал дыхание. 

— Да. Я уверен, что мы можем. 

Он наклонился. Шерлок улыбнулся. 

И началось. 

Снова.

**Author's Note:**

> *Murmuration - обозначает как стаи скворцов, так и их впечатляющие коллективные полеты. Необычное поведение птиц является борьбой за выживание. В течение дня одни скворцы строят гнёзда, а другие совершают облёт окружающей местности. Вечером они встречаются и начинают делить гнёзда. В психологическом сражении ни один скворец не хочет прослыть слабаком и первым занять гнездо, но и никто не хочет остаться ночью на улице на съедение хищникам. Поэтому каждая птица начинает копировать поведение своих «соседей» по небу, что приводит к образованию многотысячной стаей удивительных волнообразных фигур. Эпические битвы скворцов обычно наблюдаются в северных странах осенью и ранней зимой (с)
> 
> *Переведено на Фандомную битву-2013 для команды fandom Holmes 2013


End file.
